omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sans
Statistics Name: Sans. Origin: Undertale. Classification: Skeleton. Gender: Male. Age: Unknown, but older than his brother. Tier: | I-2, possibly I-3. | Destructive Capacity: | High Multiverse Level. (Killed an end-game Chara numerous times easily) Possibly Multiverse+ Level. (Flowey stated that Sans has caused him to reset several times, but it is unknown if Flowey's God form was involved in any of these instances) Karmic Retribution bypasses durability and does damage based on the target's sins. | Speed: | Immeasurable. (Capable of dodging Chara's attacks) | Durability: | Unknown. (Sans only possesses 1 HP and was killed in one hit by Chara, but yet managed to stay alive for longer than other characters somehow. His durability is completely unknown) | Intelligence: Incredibly high. Sans is the only character with meta-knowledge, being aware of Frisk's time-manipulating powers and alternate timelines being created, altered and destroyed because of it. Stamina: Extremely high, but very much finite. Despite being able to dodge attacks from Chara, he can only do so a limited number of times before tiring out. Range: Unknown. Weaknesses: Sans is very lazy. Powers & Hax Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Temporal Awareness, Karma Inducement, Teleportation. Weapons & Equipment A virtually unlimited amount of bones, and the Gasterblasters. Notable Attacks & Techniques Blue Mode: Used by both Sans and Papyrus, it is basically gravity manipulation. It causes the target's soul to become blue, giving it "gravity". It restricts their movement, forcing them to move along the ground and jump to dodge attacks. Sans however shows a far greater mastery over this ability, being able to fling the opponent around with simple hand gestures, rapidly changing their "gravity". Karmic Retribution: It is not as much of a technique as it is an ability and natural effect to Sans' attacks. When hit by one of Sans' attacks, this causes the opponent's sins to be turned against them, doing damage proportionate to the wrongdoings they have done in their life. It bypasses the durability and defenses of the opponent and "poisons their soul". Bone Attacks: Sans' usual way of attacking. Similar to that of Papyrus, but much more powerful. Sans can create them from thin air at an extremely rapid rate and sprout them from any surface instantly. He can create blue bones that pass through the enemy and do no damage as long as they stay completely still. In-game, his capacity to spawn bones is to the point where it is unfair, manifesting them outside of the bullet board in order to attack the player when they aren't even doing anything. Gasterblasters: '''These are devices in the form of large, demonic-looking skulls, capable of firing powerful lasers from their mouths. He can call forth a large number of them at once in order to tatter his opponent with blasts. '''Teleportation: Sans is also endowed with a very powerful teleportation. He can teleport not only himself, but also his opponent, their attacks and also his own rapidly without warning. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Undertale Category:Tier I